My Little Blonde
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "... Dia tidur," ujar Sasuke, "dia juga membuat kemejaku basah karena ingus dan air matanya," lanjut Sasuke datar. Shouta fict, AU, SasuxChibiNaru. Chapter 3 APDET!
1. Prince Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Chibi Chara, Alternative Universe, gajeness. Don't like, don't read!**

**_My Little Blonde_**

**.:SasuxChibiNaru:.**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

* * *

"Habiskan makanannya dulu. Heh! Mau ke mana, Naruto?" teriakan keras dari seorang wanita paruh baya memecah suasana pagi di kediaman Namikaze. Kushina mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri, mencoba sabar dengan kelakuan anak tunggalnya, Namikaze Naruto.

Rasa jengkel masih bergelayut dalam hati Kushina. Naruto kecil berlari ke luar rumah, meninggalkan ruang meja makan tanpa menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Hati ibu mana yang tak jengkel karena ini?

"Awas nanti, anak nakal." seru Kushina mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

**-semutsemutsemut-**

Bocah pirang itu berlari menyusuri kompleks perumahan yang baru saja menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Kaki kecilnya terus berlari, mencari lokasi taman bermain untuk dirinya.

Naruto yang masih berumur lima tahun tak takut pada apapun. Ia tak peduli dengan yang namanya penculik atau semacamnya. Ia berani, sangat berani. Pernah suatu hari ada pria asing yang mencoba untuk membawanya atau menculiknya lebih tepat.

Pria asing itu mencoba untuk mengelabuhi Naruto kecil dengan berbagai macam hal. Dari membelikannya mainan, sebuah boneka beruang besar nan mahal, ramen kesukaan Naruto, bermain di taman ria, semua yang bisa dipikirkan oleh anak kecil.

Namun, sang penculik yang sudah bersikap manis pada Naruto malah pergi begitu saja. Mungkin, karena lelah untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto kecil. Niat tinggallah niat. Atau penculiknya saja yang bodoh?

Tak lama, mata biru langitnya pun menemukan tempat yang dicarinya, taman bermain. Ia memasuki kawasan itu dengan senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajah _tan_-nya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena kegiatan berlarinya barusan.

Ia melangkah perlahan, tapi yang didapatinya adalah keheningan. Tak ada anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Ia kecewa, lalu menggembungkan kedua pipi kenyalnya, sangat sebal mendapati taman bermain yang kosong.

"Mana teman Nalu? Ukh," gerutunya seraya berjalan ke arah kursi taman panjang di bawah pohon besar yang rindang.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ia tak sendiri di sini. Kekecewaannya hilang ketika mendapati sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring di kursi taman itu.

Ia berlari kecil, berniat untuk mendekati orang tersebut. Cengiran lebar pun menghias lagi di wajah _tan_ miliknya.

"Huuoo~ Ada olang," ujarnya senang.

Tubuh mungilnya kini berdiri di depan seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di kursi taman. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena sebuah buku bertuliskan 'note book' berwarna biru tua menutupinya.

Siapa?

Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar, tangan mungil Naruto pun mulai bergerak untuk mengambil buku itu. Dan...

"Eh, ada pangelan tidul. Tampannya," ujarnya terpana melihat sosok pemuda _raven_ yang terpejam. Mata biru Naruto melihat secara terperinci sosok di depannya. Pelan, Naruto mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari pemuda itu.

"Ngh~" Merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda _raven_ tak nyaman. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menutupi silaunya cahaya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu belum sadar jika ada seorang bocah pirang yang sedang mengamatinya dari dekat, sangat dekat.

Naruto masih terdiam menatap orang yang pastinya lebih tua darinya. Buku berwarna biru tua yang bukan miliknya masih dipegangnya erat.

Kekaguman akan ketampanan 'pangeran tidur' benar-benar membuat Naruto kecil terkesima.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok anak kecil yang berdiri menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan sebuah gerakan, ia terduduk di kursi taman. Ditatapnya Naruto kecil dengan pandangan asing.

Siapa bocah pirang ini?

Pertanyaan yang langsung menggantung di hati sang pemuda.

"Kakak, ciapa?"

Belum bertanya sudah ditanya. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Di sini. Di taman ini. Antara Naruto kecil dan...

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke datar seraya berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang masih menatapnya.

Pertemuan pertama yang berakhir dengan singkat. Tak ada kesan. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Hanya saja, kekaguman yang dirasakan Naruto kecil belum hilang.

"Casuke tampan. Hehehe..." Cengiran lebar langsung menghias di wajah _tan_ Naruto. "Eh? Bukunya Casuke..."

Terlambat. Sang pemilik buku sudah menghilang. Dan Naruto tak tahu ke mana perginya pemuda _raven_ itu.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...**

* * *

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict Tsuki. **

…skali ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. My Little Angel

**A/N: Fict ini diupdet oleh Mi-chan atas permintaan Tsuki yang sedang sakit. Gomen jikalau review-nya belum dibalas****. Nunggu Tsuki sembuh sih. *****kicked********* Buat Tsuki cepet sembuh yak.**** :D**

**(-oo-)**

**Naruto**** punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Chibi chara, AU, shouta fict, gajeness. Ora seneng, ora 'sah moco! **

**_My Little Blonde_**

_**Chapter 2: **__**My Little Angel**_

**.:SasuxChibiNaru:.**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

* * *

Bocah pirang itu menengkurapkan tubuhnya di atas lantai yang dingin. Sedari tadi ia terus mengubah-ubah posisi tubuhnya, entah itu ke kanan, ke kiri, berbaring atau sebaliknya.

Mata biru langit Naruto melihat dengan seksama isi buku yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Buku yang tertinggal atau lebih tepatnya tak sengaja tertinggal oleh sang pemilik.

Perlahan, dibaliknya lembaran demi lembaran pada buku itu. Ke kanan lalu ke kiri hingga pada lembar terakhir. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa tulisan sang pemilik buku sangatlah rapi dan juga enak untuk dipandang. Deretan angka dengan tanda-tanda yang menjadi pendamping dalam tulisan itu menjadi barisan penuh yang mengisi halaman buku.

"Pucing~ Ini apa? Nalu-_chan_ bingung," keluh Naruto seraya menutup buku milik Sasuke.

Tak mencapai beberapa menit, Naruto membuka lagi buku bersampul biru yang dipegangnya. Penasaran mungkin.

'Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas 12-IPA-1.'

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di depan buku itu. Nama dari sang pemilik dan juga kelas sang pemuda raven.

"I-P-A?" eja Naruto, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti dengan maksud kata yang diucapkannya.

Naruto kecil bergerak menuju ruang dapur. Ia mendapati sosok sang ibu yang kini sedang memasak dengan celemek hijau mudanya. Cantik.

"_Okaa-can_," panggil Naruto.

Mendengar suara panggilan yang tak asing lagi, Kushina pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok anaknya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sisi meja makan.

"Hei! Kapan kau pulang, anak nakal?" seru sang ibu dengan mengangkat centong sayur yang digenggamnya. Emosi langsung bergelayut dalam hati Kushina.

"Eng... Balu saja kok," jawab Naruto kecil dengan nada santai. Dan 'bletak', benda yang menjadi pengaduk sayur itu pun mendarat di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Aduh! Sakit, _Okaa-can_~" Naruto meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepala pirangnya.

"Hm, biar saja begitu," gumam sang ibu yang kini mencicipi hasil masakannya. Itu tak baik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? "Hmm~ Ini cukup," ujarnya kemudian.

"_Okaa-can_, I-P-A itu apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya. Rasa sakit masih sedikit dirasakan sang bocah pirang.

Pandangan Kushina langsung terarah kepada anak tunggalnya. Dahinya berkerut, bingung dengan asal muasal datangnya perkataan Naruto.

"IPA itu singkatan, Naru-_chan_. Singkatan dari Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Dapat dari mana kata-kata itu?" Kushina menyelidik dan kini ia bergerak menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto kecil.

"Dali buku pangelan tidul. Ya, cudah. _Jaa, Okaa-can_~" Kemudian sosok bocah pirang itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang dapur serta ibunya.

"Mau ke mana lagi, Naruto? Hei~" Kushina berkacak pinggang, masih dengan melihat kepergian anak tunggalnya. "Anak itu," ujarnya sedikit kesal dan merasa gemas.

"Kenapa, Kushina-_chan_?" Seorang pria pirang berjalan menghampiri Kushina. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ayah Naruto sendiri, Namikaze Minato.

Sosok pria itu berjalan ke arah meja makan yang jaraknya hanya beberapa jenggal dari tempat Kushina berdiri sekarang.

"Tidak. Naruto sekarang benar-benar berubah. Dia tak menurut dan tak mendengarkan kata-kataku, Minato."

"Oh... Naruto memang berubah. Ia bukan lagi seorang balita yang manja," seru Minato tersenyum, lalu menyeruput teh hangat yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Tapi dia―"

"Mungkin dia kesepian, Kushina-_chan_. Di kompleks perumahan ini tak ada anak yang seumuran dengannya, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu," ujar Kushina menghela napas, "kita selalu berpindah-pindah, bukan? Dan itu karena atasanmu yang bertindak seenaknya saja,"

"Kalau begitu kita buatkan saja adik baru untuk Naru-_chan_,"

BLAKK!

Tutup panci pun melayang ke arah pipi putih Minato dengan sempurna. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak pagi-pagi begini!"

"Ahahaha... _Gomen ne_, Kushina-_chan_." Minato mengusap-usap pipinya dengan tawa renyah yang ia tampakkan.

"Oh, ya, Minato. Nanti malam kita mengunjungi rumah keluarga Uchiha, ya. Perkenalan sebagai tetangga baru," Kushina tersenyum kecil, "Naruto baru saja keluar. Anak itu pergi ke mana lagi, sih?" Wanita berambut merah itu mengeluh sambil memegangi dahinya yang sedikit berkedut. Ini benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan karena sikap sang bocah pirang.

"Tenang, Kushina-_chan_. Pasti Naruto sebentar lagi datang,"

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Minato. Setelah beberapa detik ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, sosok bocah pirang pun berlari memasuki ruang makan dan menerjang tubuh sang ayah.

"Ayah~" serunya memeluk erat tubuh Minato. Tawa lebar menghias di wajah tan Naruto. Hari ini ia begitu senang.

"Wah~ Anak Ayah sudah pulang. Habis dari mana, Naru-_chan_?" Minato memangku tubuh mungil Naruto, lalu mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya.

"Ayah, tadi Naluto main di taman belmain. Telus ada pangelan tidul di sana. Tampan sepelti Ayah, loh." Naruto tertawa lebar.

Minato yang mendengarkan cerita anak tunggalnya tersenyum kecil. Entah bangga atau senang dengan kepolosan anak pirangnya. Ah, mungkin keduanya.

"Siapa pangeran tidurnya?" Minato menatap kedua mata biru langit Naruto. Sang bocah pirang tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Uchiha Casuke."

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Minato lagi. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, mata biru langit Minato menatap ke arah istri tercintanya. Kushina yang juga mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya terdiam.

Kapan anak pirangnya ini bertemu dengan anak tetangga baru bermarga Uchiha? Mungkinkah Naruto berbuat yang tidak-tidak hingga ia bisa berkenalan dengan orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Atau mungkin memang takdir.

"Naru-_chan_, tidak nakal, 'kan?" Kushina mendekati putra tunggalnya. Lagi. Naruto mengangguk. "Oh... _Okaa-san_ tidak marah kok jika Naru-_chan_ tidak nakal." Segaris senyum nampak di wajah cantik Kushina.

"Nalu nggak nakal, _Okaa-can_. Nalu ingin jadi anak baik. Hehehe..."

"Itu harus," Minato mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto, "nanti ikut Ayah dan Ibu, ya. Kita akan bertamu ke rumah tetangga baru Naru-_chan_, loh."

"Woh~ Iya, ya? Nalu ikut,"

"Baiklah, nanti malam Naru-_chan_ siap-siap, ya?"

"Iya, Ayah. Nalu cayang Ayah dan juga _Okaa-can_." Lalu, cengiran lebar mengembang di wajah _tan_ Naruto.

Malam nanti mungkin akan menjadi malam yang penuh kejutan. Malam di mana si malaikat kecil akan bertemu dengan sang pangeran tidurnya.

**-semutsemutsemut-**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno. Tak lama, suara seseorang yang memutar kenop kunci pun terdengar.

"Naruto, jangan nakal, ya." Minato berujar pada anak tunggalnya. Dan sebuah anggukan kecil dari kepala pirang cukup menjawab permintaan Minato.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukanya.

"_Sumimasen_, kami tetangga baru di kompleks ini. Saya Namikaze Kushina. Ini Minato, suami saya. Dan―"

"Ah! Namikaze, 'kan? Aku sudah mendengar kepindahan kalian," potong wanita itu seraya membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. "Silakan masuk," ujarnya tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, merepotkan. Kami datang ke sini hanya untuk bertamu, Uchiha-_san_." Kali ini Kushina angkat bicara dengan nada canggung.

"Panggil Mikoto saja. Mari, silakan duduk. Permisi sebentar, ya." kata Mikoto yang kini berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto-_san_. Ayo, masuk, Naruto. Yang sopan, ya."

"Hoh~ _Cumimacen_~" ujar Naruto, melangkah masuk dengan Minato yang menggandeng tangan mungilnya.

Rasa senang bergelayut dalam hati Naruto kecil. Ia berharap di rumah ini ada anak yang sebaya dengannya yang bisa diajak bermain bersama.

Kedua mata biru Naruto memperhatikan ruang yang menjadi tempat bertamunya saat ini. Terus meneliti hingga ia menemukan sebuah bingkai keluarga yang tertempel di dinding. Perhatiannya pun teralihkan.

"Eh?" gumamnya pelan seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Naru-_chan_, mau ke mana?" tanya Minato yang melihat sang anak meninggalkan kursi.

"Sebental, Ayah." Mata biru Naruto seakan mengenal sosok yang ada di dalam bingkai itu. Sang pangeran tidurnya. "Uwoh~ Milipnya~" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Maaf, menunggu lama, Kushina-_chan_. Ini suamiku, Uchiha Fugaku." seru Mikoto memperkenalkan sosok pria yang bersamanya. Mata oniks dan juga rambut hitam menjadi ciri khas di keluarga ini. Benar-benar unik.

"Salam kenal, Fugaku-_san_." Minato tersenyum dan Fugaku merespon dengan nada 'hn', lalu menjabat tangan besar Minato.

"Bagaimana dengan...?" Percakapan yang baru saja dimulai pasti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang panjang.

Sementara itu, Naruto kecil tak memperhatikan sosok dari empunya rumah. Ia berjalan terus hingga memasuki ruang dalam milik keluarga Uchiha.

Langkah demi langkah ia lalui dengan rasa penasaran yang teramat besar. Dapat terlihat perabotan-perabotan klasik dan barang-barang kuno nan antik terpajang di bufet besar pada ruangan itu.

Iris biru langit Naruto membulat dengan sempurna ketika ia mendapati sosok pemuda _raven_ yang sedang membaca buku di sebuah sofa. Ia mengenalnya. Lalu, cengiran lebar menghias di wajah _tan_ itu.

"Uwohh~ Casuke! Casuke!" panggil Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Tubuh mungilnya pun berlari untuk menerjang sang pangeran tidur. Sasuke yang mendengar suara asing Naruto langsung mendapati sosok sang bocah pirang yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan...

BRUKK!

"Casuke!" panggil Naruto dengan nama yang sama. Kini, ia memeluk erat lengan Sasuke, sangat erat.

Sasuke terkaget dengan kejadian ini. Sang bocah pirang yang pernah ditemuinya di taman bermain dengan tidak sengaja kini ada di sini, memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Seperti takdir saja.

"Casuke, sedang apa?" tanya Naruto seraya melepas pelukan ringannya. Naruto memandang polos ke arah pemuda raven, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Membaca buku," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terus memperhatikan sosok anak pirang itu.

Sesuatu yang berbeda merasuk dalam hati Sasuke. Mulai dari cengiran Naruto, suara cemprengnya dan juga pelukan tiba-tiba yang baru saja ia terima. Ada apa? Baru kali ini Sasuke bertindak tak cuek pada seorang anak kecil. Dan anak kecil itu adalah Naruto.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata biru langit Naruto. Ia seakan terhipnotis menatap warna indah itu. Seorang anak kecil yang langsung membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang berbeda. Sebuah kehangatan.

"Naluto," jawab bocah pirang dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hn," Sebuah respon singkat yang menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke. Selalu dan selalu.

"Casuke, cakit, ya?" seru Naruto dengan nada lemah. Sasuke dapat melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah tan itu. Kemudian, tangan mungil Naruto bergerak menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

Apa maksudnya?

"N-Naruto?" Kegugupan langsung merasuki jiwa Sasuke. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Bisa-bisanya seorang anak kecil pirang bisa membuatnya begini? Kaget dan berdebar. Bagaimana bisa?

"Casuke, kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Nalu nggak mau Casuke sakit,"

"... Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus helaian rambut pirang Naruto. Entah mengapa jemari Sasuke merespon untuk menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto, begitu lembut.

"Hehehe... _Okaa-can_ pegang kening Naluto waktu Naluto cakit," Senyuman kecil nan manis nampak di wajah_ tan_ Naruto lagi.

"Hn,"

Tubuh mungil itu bergerak lagi. Kini, ia berdiri di atas sofa, lalu mendekati wajah pemuda _raven_ dan mengecup keningnya.

Jantung Sasuke serasa ingin meloncat keluar hanya karena anak pirang yang mencium keningnya dengan lembut, sangat lembut bahkan. Ia hanya terdiam dan tak bisa berkata. Diam membatu.

"_Okaa-can_ juga mencium kening Naluto supaya cepat cembuh. Lasanya hangat. Hehehe..."

Mata oniks Sasuke terus menatap Naruto kecil. Ia juga ikut tersenyum karenanya. Pandangan datar dan dingin yang biasanya ditampakkan oleh Sasuke kini lenyap begitu saja ketika sang malaikat kecil berada di dekatnya.

Seandainya umur Sasuke sama dengan umur Naruto, pasti kejadian ini tak akan terjadi. Tak akan ada pertemuan lagi.

Seandainya umur Sasuke dan Naruto sama, pasti mereka kini saling tertawa dan bahagia.

Tapi ini berbeda, kenyataan berkata lain. Sasuke hanyalah pemuda yang berumur tujuh belas tahun sedangkan Naruto kecil, ia balita yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan. Jauh berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Ikatan semu yang dulunya belum terbuat kini tercipta dengan jelas. Antara Sasuke dan Naruto kecil.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidak peduli pada bocah pirang yang sudah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sasuke belum tahu perasaan apa yang merasuk dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat senyum lebar Naruto. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah bahwa ia menyayangi sang bocah pirang yang menganggapnya sebagai pangeran tidur. Ya, kali ini hanya itu. Perasaan sayang pada malaikat kecilnya.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hohoho... Umur Sasuke und Naruto kecil udah terjawab 'kan? Maaph lupa kasih tahu umur mereka di chapter sebelumnya. Haduh~ *pikun***

**Chapter ini udah panjang toh? Kayaknya udah yak? :3 *halah***

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict Tsuki. **

…skali ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	3. My Little Blonde

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Chibi chara, AU, shouta fict, gajeness. Don't like, don't read!**

**_My Little Blonde_**

_**Chapter 3**__**: My Little Blonde**_

**.:SasuxChibiNaru:.**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

* * *

Detik demi detik yang berubah menjadi hitungan menit begitu dirasakan Sasuke di ruang tengah kediamannya. Mata oniks Sasuke terus memandang dan memperhatikan sang malaikat kecil yang mencuri perhatiannya. Lalu, seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajah porselen Sasuke, membuat ketampanan sang Uchiha bungsu semakin tak tertandingi.

Naruto kini sedang asyik membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku di pangkuan Sasuke. Ya, di pangkuan Sasuke yang belum tersentuh oleh siapa pun. Mata biru langit Naruto menatap serius deretan kalimat panjang yang mulai membuatnya pusing dan bingung.

Yang Naruto baca bukanlah buku cerita atau buku dongeng, tapi sebuah buku pelajaran dengan rumus-rumus yang mengisinya. Dan buku itu memang pantas menggambarkan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Casuke," panggil Naruto, "Nalu ingin buku yang lainnya," Naruto kecil memandang ke arah pemuda _raven_. Tatapan meminta tersirat dari mata biru langitnya. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menggigit dan mencubit pipi kenyal Naruto. Tapi, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Jika benar-benar Sasuke lakukan, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa sang Uchiha bungsu. "... Casuke," panggilnya lagi kini dengan menarik pelan baju Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Casuke, kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah Naruto kecil ucapkan pada Sasuke. Tapi, kali ini di menit yang berbeda.

"... Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Hoh~ Casuke, boleh, ya, Naluto tidul dengan Casuke?"

Sebuah petir seperti menyambar hati Sasuke. Bukan berlebihan, tapi perkataan Naruto begitu mengagetkan hati Sasuke karena pertama kalinya ada seorang anak kecil yang meminta tidur bersamanya.

"Apa? T-tidak, yang itu..."

"Jadi, tak boleh ya, Casuke?" potong Naruto cepat. Raut kecewa bercampur dengan wajah merengut sang bocah pirang. Setitik air mata terlihat di pelupuk mata Naruto. Air mata yang masih tertahan dalam hitungan detik.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"C-Casu... ke, ja... hat. Huwee~"

"N-Naruto, jangan menangis. Hei..."

"Huwee~"

Mati sudah sang Uchiha bungsu. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini membuat seorang bocah pirang nan imut menangis. Ya, menangis karena Sasuke yang tak memperbolehkan Naruto kecil tidur bersamanya.

Itu bukan sesuatu yang rumit. Tapi bagi Sasuke, tidur bersama dengan bocah pirang seperti Naruto bisa membuatnya bertingkah aneh dan mungkin sesuatu yang ada di luar pikirannya akan terjadi.

Ouch! Jangan bilang jika Sasuke ingin mem'pip' Naruto. Tidak, bukan untuk hal macam itu. Sasuke tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Tidak!

"Hei, jangan menangis, Naruto. Hei..."

"C-Casuke... Huwee~" Jemari mungil Naruto menyeka air matanya sendiri. Suara nyaring yang bercampur dengan isak tangis menjadi satu untuk didengar. Dan Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Naruto kecil berhenti menangis.

Apa? Apa? Apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke untuk ini?

Mata oniks Sasuke melihat ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghentikan isak tangis Naruto. Benda atau apa pun itu.

Sasuke bergerak menggendong Naruto, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia berharap dengan cara ini Naruto tak menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto. Berhenti menangis," pinta Sasuke sedikit panik. Sasuke tak tahu kata-kata apa yang mestinya ia ucapkan pada seorang anak kecil.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto. Baru kali ini Sasuke berbuat layaknya seorang pengasuh anak. Merepotkan dan juga membingungkan.

"_Kuso_!" desis Sasuke. Rasa jengkelnya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengulang kejadian tadi. Kejadian di mana ia tak menolak permintaan Naruto untuk tidur dengannya.

"Ssstt... Sssttt..." Sasuke terus bergerak sambil menepuk pelan punggung Naruto. Suara tangisan telah menghilang dan tergantikan oleh dengkuran halus dari sang bocah pirang.

Naruto... Dia... tertidur.

"Naruto?" Mata oniks Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Yang Sasuke lihat adalah wajah imut Naruto saat tertidur. Begitu damai dan menenangkan. Sasuke terdiam, lalu seulas senyum menghias di wajah tampannya, lagi. Secepat inikah sang bocah pirang tertidur?

Yang bisa menampakkan senyum Sasuke berkali-kali di malam ini adalah Naruto. Naruto yang membuat semua kehidupan datar Sasuke berubah.

"Sasuke, kau lihat Naruto ti―?" Suara lembut Mikoto tak berlanjut ketika ia melihat sosok putra bungsunya. Raut kebingungan langsung menjadi mimik wajah wanita cantik itu.

Sasuke, anak bungsunya kini sedang menggendong seorang bocah pirang dengan keadaan tertidur. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan hal itu? Hati sang ibu hanya bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke terdiam dengan posisi yang masih sama pada awalnya. Berdiri dengan Naruto kecil yang ia gendong.

"Eh? Yang kau gendong itu Naruto 'kan, Sasuke?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Naruto. "... Hn."

"Kau apakan dia?" Mikoto berjalan mendekati Uchiha bungsu. Tangan putihnya mengelus pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Lalu, ia tersenyum. "Manisnya. Jadi gemas,"

"... Dia tidur," ujar Sasuke, "dia juga membuat kemejaku basah karena ingus dan air matanya," lanjut Sasuke datar.

"Ahahaha... Kau ini, Sasuke. Tak apa 'kan jika Naruto yang melakukannya padamu?"

"... Hn."

"H-hei, tunggu dulu. Kenapa Naruto menangis?"

Kedua pasang mata oniks saling bertabrakan. Antara Mikoto dan juga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mikoto. Diam untuk tak memberitahukan.

"... basah. Pundakku terasa basah," gumam Sasuke cuek.

"Jawab pertanyaan Ibumu, Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

**Mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Sang pangeran tidur dan Naruto kecil.**

**...OMAKE...**

Sasuke terdiam, lalu seulas senyum menghias di wajah tampannya, lagi. Secepat inikah sang bocah pirang tertidur?

Sasuke bergerak mengecup lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Harum dan merasuk rongga hidungnya. "_Oyasumi_, _My Little Blonde_." ujarnya pelan.

Andai saja Sasuke bisa mengecup bibir Naruto. Kesempatan itu ada, tapi bukan untuk saat ini.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...**

* * *

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesalahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skali ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
